choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAlex93/Human to Q-Tank Chapter 1
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Choro-Q franchise in any way, shape or form. This fanfiction is written under the Fair Use Act for non-profit purposes. Human to Q-Tank By JustAlex93 Chapter 1: Beginnings Prologue It had been a few or so years since the defeat of the evil Q-Stein Emperor by Alexander, the ace of the Proton Kingdom's army. Originally starting out as a freshly-stationed Private in the Proton city of Rivageders, his military career began when he helped Major Rodeschild and his unit to fend off an attack by a unit of Q-Stein Q-Tanks lead by Colonel Hoffman. Since then, he had partaken in many perilous military operations with the Protons and later, the Nibelians, proving himself to be a great fighter on the battlefield and destroying many an enemy. It all lead up to the invasion of the Q-Stein capital city, where the Emperor and his praetorian guard of elite Q-Tanks are stationed. After the elites were wiped out, Alexander consequently went to the imperial palace, intending to confront the Emperor alone. The Emperor himself proved to be his most dangerous opponent, taking on a new form each time he is defeated. The second time that the Emperor was defeated, a cogwheel containing his blackened soul rose again for one last battle in the form of a horrific monstrosity with an energy emission. However, not even the Emperor's final form could stand against Alexander's sharpened battling skills and tactics, and the evil ruler was soundly destroyed, never to terrorize the world again. Returning home to Rivageders in victory, he was given the honour by the Kings of Proton and Nibelia, and was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant and hailed as a great hero. However, there is more to the story than what was thought by even Alexander. Our tale would start out, not in Quewar, the world of steel, but on Earth, a world of organic life... 1-1 (POV Change: Jake) Hey, name's Jake. I'm 16 years old, and in high school. I'm just like any other teenager where I live; I do schoolwork, hang around with my buds, go through puberty, and having to put up with my younger brother Tom's antics. Today, my friends are too busy to hang out with me, so I'll have to bear and grin it with Tom. Man is he a handful! He's always insisting for me to watch him do a yo-yo trick or play video games with him, and it's like he's on an eternal sugar rush! So, he came to me today, and he wanted me to play this tank game with him on the PlayStation 2, called "Seek and Destroy". He also told me that it is called "Shin Combat Choro-Q" in Japan. So, he fired up the game on the PS2, with two controllers set up for each of us in Battle Mode. I'm player 2, while he's player 1. He told me the controls and stuff, along with a few pieces of advice for gameplay and customization and stuff. To make things fair for our first battle, he decided that we would both be playing as the same exact type of military vehicle. Both of us were the old PzKpfw I Ausf. A light tanks from World War II. I gotta admit, the chibi-esque designs of the tanks makes Seek and Destroy quite unique from other tank games like World of Tanks. Oh, and our little Panzer I's are bone-stock. Once I got the hang of the controls, I was soon winning and losing battles, and I gotta admit, I was enjoying it. After a few battles, Tom decided that we'll switch vehicles, but still in the light tank weight range. While he went for an M2A4 Light Tank, I went for the Auf.Pz.II "Bison II", a self-propelled gun. Despite not having a traversing turret, the Bison II does have a few good points. A few times I kick his butt, and a few more times he kicked mine. Little did I know, however, was that I was going to be in for one humdinger of an adventure later that night... I was sleeping in my bed, resting for the weekend to come. That is, until I had this weird-o dream. I was in some freaky tunnel of rainbowish light, and I was shrinking down in size while turning into something not human. I couldn't make out what it was I'm becoming, as I was losing consciousness (if that's actually possible in a dream). The dream then turned towards the crazy, as I found myself in some kind of military base, surrounded by these chibi-esque Marder II tank destroyers lead by a blackish-colored Tiger tank with a red Q-symbol on the sides of the turret. Not only that, but I don't feel so warm and soft anymore, but cold and metallic and low to the floor. Instead of limbs, I found that I have these caterpillar tracks, armor plating and a 15cm infantry gun. Oh, my God! I'm a freaking tank of some kind! But I had no time to marvel at my new form, for those guys were pointing their cannons at me, as the Tiger barked with a rough voice, "Don't move, or you will be destroyed!" I made sure not to, as I then asked with a stammer, "P-P-P-Permission t-t-to s-s-speak?" The Tiger replied with a stern tone, "Denied," before turning to his subordinates, "Take our guest to a holding cell. We'll make him watch Q-Stein propaganda later tonight until he agrees to fight for us!" Oh, God, NO!! I'm going to be brainwashed to fight for some Nazi-esque chibi-tanks! I was being forcibly dragged along towards a cell block by two Marder II's. But, before I was to be shoved into an open cell, an explosion sounded out, catching the Marder II's by surprise. I used the distraction to make my escape, as I then fired my weapon, blowing a big hole in the wall, big enough for me to fit through. I got as far away from this base as my treads would allow me. I soon found a spot somewhere in a forest with a lake. I leaned myself against a tree, before falling asleep in exhaustion, hoping that I would wake up in my bedroom as a human again and it would be all a crazy dream... 1-2 (POV Change: Master Sergeant Alexander) Recently, we have received intelligence reports that the remnants of the Q-Stein Empire's military forces are operating a base somewhere in Proton territory. Major Rodeschild deployed me and a unit of Q-Tanks to the area, so that we would launch an offensive to overtake the base. After we took out the enemy Q-Tanks guarding the outer perimeter of the new base, we started our attack. The enemy fought fiercely to stop us from proceeding, but with my great leadership and combat skill, me and the boys were able to beat them back. Several enemy Q-Tanks were destroyed, while others were forced into retreat, as they evacuated from their now-captured base. Afterwards, we decided to sweep the place for any information that we could use to our advantage against the enemy, just anything at all. What we found out is quite disturbing; The Q-Steins stationed at this base were cooking up something truly sinister in a bid to bolster their forces. They planned to kidnap innocent Q-Tanks and force them to watch Q-Stein propaganda films in order to brainwash them into loyal soldiers. Their method of getting victims, however, is a whole other deal. It's so hard to believe that I doubt even Major Rodeschild might believe it, so I'll say nothing to you, the reader, for now. My subordinates had also checked through the security camera footage for the base. A Comet Q-Tank came up to and saluted me, before I ordered to him, "At ease, soldier. Have you found anything of interest?" He explained, "Sir, you might want to take a look at the footage on this tape," as he then puts a tape into a VCR connected to a monitor that the boys set up for reviewing the security camera footage. The tape's footage showed two enemy Marder II's forcibly dragging a Bison II towards a holding cell in a cell block, right before an explosion rattled the place. That was when we were attacking the base. While those two Marder II's were distracted, the Bison II used his 15cm infantry gun to blow a hole in the wall large enough for him to go through. It appeared that the Q-Stein remnants had already managed to kidnap a victim using their secret method, and the fellow had managed to escape while we made our attack. "Master Sergeant Alexander, sir," started a Crusader Mk3, as he then asked, "Should we go and track down our mystery guest?" Before I could answer, I notice Major Rodeschild, accompanied by some M60A1 Q-Tanks, rolling into view. I addressed them with a salute, "Major Rodeschild, sir." The Major ordered to me, "At ease," before asking, "What is the current situation, Master Sergeant?" I explained to him, "Sir, we are sweeping the base for anything that we could use against the Q-Stein remnants. What we found out so far is disturbing. They were planning to kidnap innocent Q-Tanks and force them to watch Q-Stein propaganda films to brainwash them into fighting for them. Their method of acquiring victims is...How do you say, unconventional, to say the least, sir. According to one of the security tapes we recovered, they had already managed to kidnap an SPG Q-Tank, a Bison II. Now, get this, sir, when we were attacking the base, the Bison II had apparently managed to escape in the chaos," as I then pointed him to the footage of that particular tape being shown. "How exactly was that unit brought to this base? What method could those Q-Steins have used," he asked. I whispered the details to him as discreetly as I could, at which he replied, "Well, now. That is something quite unconventional like you described it. Now then, concerning our mystery SPG. I would like to have some words with him. If you can, bring him to me alive. Treat him with civility and respect while you are at it, Master Sergeant, and that goes for any Q-Tanks under your command, as well." "Yes, sir," I replied to him while giving him a salute, before he then left. All we can do now is to hopefully find him, or better yet, let him come to us... Chapter 1 End Category:Blog posts